The present invention relates to a faucet assembly with automatic controls. More specifically, this invention relates to faucet assembly that includes both automatic and manual control of fluid flow and temperature.
Faucets for tubs typically include separate knobs or handles to control the flow of hot and cold water. The separate hot and cold handles are adjusted to provide the desired flow and temperature of water. It is known to provide a faucet with an automated feature for regulating the flow and temperature of water without constant adjustment by a user. In this way temperature fluctuations are compensated for automatically without additional input from a user.
These automated faucets typically utilize electric motors to drive valves that adjust water flow and temperature. During power outages or motor failures, the automated controls for these faucets do not operate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an automated fluid delivery device that provides both automatic control and mechanical control of fluid flow and temperature.